Kenangan di Taman
by Haru Sammi
Summary: Gadis cantik di taman. Kenangan indah. Apa yang bisa memisahkanku darinya selain takdir? [InuKago]


**Kenangan di Taman**

Aku baru duduk ketika aku melihat gadis itu datang. Gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang. Dia nampak begitu anggun. Tapi ketika dia duduk di seberang taman, aku melihat ada air mata di pipinya. Aku pun mendekatinya.

"Hai..," sapaku

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menangis."

Gadis itu tetap terdiam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau cerita. Aku tidak akan memaksa," kataku sembari beranjak pergi

"Tunggu," gadis itu menarik tanganku "Jangan pergi.."

Aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku menatap gadis itu. Dia benar-benar cantik.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku sekali lagi

"Aku hanya..-sudahlah, lupakan," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum

"Nah, begitu! Kamu cantik kalau tersenyum."

"Hmm.. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome," jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan rambutnya yang jatuh ke wajahnya

"Aku InuYasha. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu juga aku."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku baru 14 tahun."

"Oh.. Aku sudah 16. Hehe.."

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu kak?"

"Tidak perlu. Panggil nama saja."

"Ngg.. Apa kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Kagome

"Tidak. Orangtuaku tidak memedulikanku. Sekarang pun aku tinggal sendiri."

"Masa' begitu? Lalu kamu mendapat uang dari mana?"

"Aku kerja di bengkel. Hasilnya lumayan, lho! Walaupun uangnya agak lecek. Haha.."

"Hahaha..," Kagome tertawa pelan

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah sore, lho. Dimana rumahmu? Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Rumahku dekat kok."

"Eh, bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu. Datang saja ke sini jam 5 sore. Aku pasti ada."

Kagome lalu pergi.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Dimana ya Kagome?

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk seseorang dari belakang.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" ternyata itu Kagome. Dia memakai terusan tanpa lengan berwarna hijau yang cantik

"Eh, belum. Maaf aku cuma pakai kaos oblong dan jins belel begini. Aku baru pulang dari bengkel. Tapi aku sudah mandi, kok. Hehe.."

"Tidak apa-apa," dia mengambil topi yang kupakai dan memakainya sambil tertawa. Dia terlihat lucu dengan topi itu.

"Nggak cocok, tahu. Haha.."

"Biarin! Hehe.. Ayo duduk."

"Aku heran, deh. Kok bisa sih, kamu bertahan tanpa bantuan dari orangtuamu?"

"Pertamanya aku juga tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Dulu aku malah jadi pengamen."

"Oh ya? Mana ada pengamen ganteng sepertimu?—eh!"

"Haha.. Kamu nyadar juga akhirnya!"

"Week!"

"Ehm.. Gimana sih rasanya punya keluarga?" tanyaku penasaran

"Eh? Rasanya punya keluarga? Menyenangkan."

"Pasti orangtuamu sangat menyayangimu."

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah lupa rasanya..," suara Kagome memelan

"Maksudmu?"

"Orangtuaku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku jadi lupa rasanya punya orangtua."

"Eh, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu!"

Kagome menjawabnya dengan tetesan air mata.

Aku secara refleks memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau menjadi penyebabmu menangis.."

"Maaf, InuYasha."

"Aku paling benci melihat gadis yang menangis."

"Tapi.. Kamu tidak membenciku, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu."

Kagome lalu melepaskan pelukanku

"Aku harus pulang. Besok kita bertemu lagi, ya."

Entah kenapa, aku membawa bunga ke sini. Padahal tidak perlu, 'kan?

"Bunga untuk siapa?" tanya Kagome begitu dia tiba. Benar 'kan? Tidak ada yang butuh bunga. Lalu kenapa aku membawanya?

"Eh, untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf atas yang kemarin."

Jawaban bodoh.

"Makasih."

"Sudah seharusnya."

Setidaknya dia menerimanya.

"Apa yang bisa dibicarakan?" tanyaku memecah kebisuan

"Entah. Menurutmu kenapa taman ini selalu sepi?"

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena tempatnya tidak strategis. Masa' taman di dekat rumah sakit?"

"Yah, mungkin. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu dengan leluasa."

"Iya juga. Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu di mana, sih? Di dekat sini 'kan cuma ada rumah sakit itu."

"Itu rumahku."

"Hah?"

"Aku memang sakit. Aku harus selalu berada di rumah sakit. Satu-satunya kesempatanku pergi dari situ saat jam 5 sore sampai jam 6 sore."

"Jadi.. Itu kenapa kamu menyuruhku datang jam 5?"

"Begitulah.."

"Dan.. Apakah penyakitmu itu yang membuatmu menangis waktu aku pertama kali datang kesini?"

"Sebenarnya.. Iya.."

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di lenganku.

"Ngomong-ngomong InuYasha, hari ini aku bisa menemanimu sampai jam 8 malam," kata Kagome sambil menoleh padaku

"Yang benar? Wah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Ayo ikut aku!"

Aku menarik tangannya. Setengah memaksanya supaya mau ikut denganku.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo naik motorku. Akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan."

Dalam perjalanan..

"Ini kemana?"

"Kita mau nonton festival kembang api. Hari ini 'kan hari jadi kota."

"Tapi kok jalannya sepi begini?"

"Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu. Kita mau nonton di tempat lain. Kamu tahu bukit yang ada di pinggir kota, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Nah, kita mau nonton di sana. Pemandangannya bagus kalau dilihat dari situ."

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian,

"Yap. Kita sampai."

"Wah, dari sini seluruh kota kelihatan!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Pasti bakal lebih bagus lagi."

"Ada apa?"

"Kita hitung bareng. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Here we goes_!"

Nguiiingg.. Duar!

Sebuah kembang api meluncur di langit.

Nguiiingg.. Duar!

Sebuah lagi muncul di langit.

"Waaah.. Bagusnya!" seru Kagome senang

"Bagus 'kan? Setiap tahun aku selalu kesini."

Aku dan Kagome menikmati festival kembang api yang indah itu.

Aku meletakkan lenganku di pundak Kagome. Dia kaget, tapi membiarkannya

"Kamu tahu, InuYasha? Ini kali pertama aku kencan dengan cowok yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua."

"Eh, jadi kalau sama cowok yang seumur sudah sering, ya?" godaku

"Nggak, tahu! Aku belum pernah pacaran!"

"Hahahaha.. Terserahlah, yang penting sekarang kita bersama."

"Benar."

Aku menatap Kagome dalam-dalam.

Wajah kami saling mendekat..

Dan..

Tepat ketika kembang api berikutnya pecah di langit, bibir kami terkunci menjadi satu.

"Wow. Itu _first kiss_ -ku," kataku agak kaget dengan apa yang barusan kami lakukan

"Eh, aku juga..," wajah Kagome memerah

"Ehm, sekarang sudah jam setengah 8. Aku antar kamu pulang sekarang, ya?"

"Iya."

Aku mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah sakit karena tidak tega membiarkannya berjalan sendirian dari taman. Kagome juga tidak menolak.

Ketika dia turun, dia menciumku sekali lagi lalu berkata, "Mungkin itu ciuman terakhirku. Sampai jumpa InuYasha. Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

"Eh, iya. Sa.. sampai jumpa.."

Kenapa dia bilang 'sampai jumpa'? Bukan 'sampai besok'?

Hari ini perasaanku tidak enak. Aku sampai tidak bisa serius kerja.

"Hei, InuYasha! Kerja yang serius dong! Motor itu 'kan dibetulin remnya. Ngapain ambil alat tambal ban?" tegur Kouga—temanku sekaligus pemilik bengkel

"Eh, iya. Maaf, maaf. Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi."

"Kenapa, sih? Baru diputusin pacar?"

"Nggak, sih. Tapi aku kepikiran. Semalam dia aneh."

"Kenapa? Hati-hati pacarmu diambil orang. Haha.."

"Aku serius, nih!"

"Maaf, maaf. Soalnya pernah pengalaman. Ayame jadi aneh. Eh, nggak tahunya punya pacar baru. Sialan."

"Cuih. Tapi kamu tetep pacaran sama Ayame sampai sekarang, 'kan?"

"Hehe.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kerjaan abis jam berapa?"

"Motor yang kamu pegang itu yang terakhir. Nggak ada yang kesini lagi. Cepat kamu selesaikan kalau mau kencan."

"Iya. Sambil ngomong aku juga kerja, kok!"

Setelah selesai membetulkan motor itu, aku naik ke lantai dua yang merupakan kamarku untuk mandi. Dulunya kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya ini dikoskan oleh Kouga, tapi waktu aku kerja di bengkelnya, aku dibolehkan tinggal tanpa membayar—tapi aku tidak digaji untuk setahun pertama. Selesai mandi, aku cepat-cepat menuju ke taman dengan motorku.

Di taman, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku sudah menunggu selama 15 menit, tapi dia tidak kunjung muncul. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya langsung di rumah sakit.

"Permisi, pasien bernama Higurashi Kagome ada di kamar nomor berapa?" tanyaku pada petugas yang ada di pusat informasi

"Higurashi Kagome?"

"Ya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang setiap pukul 5 sore selalu ke taman."

"Ah, kamu pasti InuYasha!"

"Eh? Iya. Aku InuYasha. Kenapa?"

"Dia menitipkan ini untukmu," kata petugas itu sambil memberikan sebuah surat padaku

"Ah, terimakasih. Memangnya dimana Kagome?"

"Eh, ngg," dia gelagapan "Yang pasti dia hanya mau aku menyampaikan surat ini. Selebihnya aku tidak boleh bilang."

"Ya sudahlah."

Aku segera keluar dari rumah sakit lalu membuka surat itu.

Dear InuYasha,

Aku benar2 bersyukur kalau kamu bisa membaca suratku ini. Artinya kamu memang peduli, sampai-sampai kamu mau menyusulku ke rumah sakit.

Rupanya semalam aku benar. Ciuman itu ciuman terakhirku. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sakitku bertambah parah. Kemungkinan besar aku sudah 'berpindah dunia' waktu kamu membaca surat ini. Hehe.. * _keep smile_ *

Tapi kalau kamu masih mau bertemu denganku, datang saja ke taman. Aku selalu ada di sana.

Love, Kagome

"Nggak.. Nggak mungkin.. Ini pasti lelucon, 'kan?!" pekikku tak percaya. Dengan motorku aku langsung pergi ke taman.

Di taman, tidak ada Kagome. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa di pojok taman ada sebuah batu yang aneh. Ketika kudekati, ternyata itu sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan "HIGURASHI KAGOME".

Aku jatuh berlutut di depan nisan itu. Dan tanpa bisa kubendung lagi, air mataku mengalir deras. Aku tidak percaya Kagome sudah pergi. Dia cinta pertama yang kuharap menjadi cinta terakhirku. Tapi kenapa dia pergi secepat ini?

"Kagome! Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini?! Jawab aku!" jeritku putus asa. Tentu saja nisan itu tidak bisa menjawab. Bodohnya aku menolak kenyataan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

"Eh, ceritakan aku tentang pacarmu, dong!" pinta Kouga ketika aku pulang

"Dia gadis yang cantik. Sebenarnya aku baru bertemu dengannya 3 hari yang lalu," aku duduk di depan Kouga "Sebenarnya waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk berkenalan. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Kemarin saat menonton festival kembang api, aku menciumnya."

"Wow! Kau hebat bisa memikat hati seorang gadis dalam waktu secepat itu!"

"Hmm.."

"Tapi katamu kemarin, dia jadi aneh 'kan?"

"Sedikit. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa."

"Syukurlah. Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja di alam sana."

TAMAT


End file.
